


Halfa big problem

by Queenie_Beanie



Category: Danny Phantom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Danny Phantom AU, GHOST HUNTER TONY STARK MAKES ME LAUGH OK, Gen, I know I am going to read this later and scream, I will add more i promise but this is more like one shots and a concept?, I will explain more in notes, Iron-Dad, Pepper high key loves her boy and all her boys think she is the best, Peter is a ghost with a spider twist, Spider-son, not yet beta'd, oh my Pepperonystrange is a tag, with an older brother Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: High school sucks. He should know he is a fresh-man genius. He has bullies and two best friends and ghost hunting parents.Did Peter mention he is half dead and fights ghosts?no?Would you be surprised if that made high-school harder?----Basically i re-watch all of Danny Phantom and decide I need a spider-man au where he is half ghost and trying to keep it from his parents and fights ghosts all the while just survive.it will be fun guys.Suggestions for chapters and stuff are welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amity park is Queen's park because I am a simple south coaster who lives in a tiny town so I navigate that better. 
> 
> This may be a bit dark BUT i promise? I will add on lots of Father son and brother Peter and Harley in on this.
> 
> Also this may or may not follow the Danny Phantom story line. Depends on where it takes us boys, I am taking liberties here.
> 
> Edit: I remembered that the ghost breath was the passive effect on Danny's ice powers and it didn't match with Peter's powers so I am changing the ghost breath to match up with spidey sense and i need you guys to imagine Peter fluffing up like a ghibli character

Peter wants to break this down.

 

He is fourteen. Just trying to live his best life and keep a big secret. It is hard. So hard.

 

Because when you are fourteen you are starting high school. You are fresh from middle school believing you are the top of your game and now you are at the bottom. With kids so much bigger then you and older then you who think they know _everything_.

 

Ok fine you have to go through that. _Liveable._

 

Well ok you are not the tallest guy. With your genes? You probably won’t ever be and accepting that in high school? Low self-esteem. Lets focus actually on your gene pool you are from a family of scientist and it rubbed off on you, you love chemistry and biology and building. It encompasses your heart because that is what you and your family does. You build and create, your family make devices that changes the world around you- but they believe in _Ghosts_. So you are a short, frail, small kid who is incredibly smart.

 

If that doesn’t paint a target on your back? You father’s name _Tony Stark_ Genius of the twenty first century? Dropped a company to raise kids and start ghost hunting?

 

You were bullied but still not the worst part of your life. Because your dad is the coolest dad in the world. Harley would back him up on this but he was hitting seventeen where nothing was cool but psychology and robotics.

 

He only had two best friends both of whom had radically different personalities that got him into trouble everywhere you turned. If it wasn’t MJ’s rebellious protests it was Neds scheme to have Grandeur in life?

 

Again…… Not the worst part of his life the opposite actually. He had fun with them and their adventures.

 

But when your friends convince you into your Parent’s lab? To see this new ghost portal? To go inside? Only for something not savouring waiting in the shadows? Well you have an eight-legged terror making you panic until you are slammed against a button sparking the whole _portal to turn on with you inside_.

 

Well now he is half dead. Living as a high schooler, a _freshman_ , trying not to let your parents or brother find out as you phase through walls- tables- desks you are falling through _everything!_ Floating to the ceiling, turning invisible and sprouting extra limbs?

 

Well your ninth grade year is harder than anyone else in school….

 

Luckily though he wasn’t alone. He had MJ who has no fear. She will stomp her foot down and you knew you wouldn’t be able to budge it. She would fight, and fight and never stop. Fierce and intelligent, she will watch and figure out the world around her as if she is piecing a puzzle. You would be lost without her.

Ned is your friend to the end, no one knows you better then him and someone has to remind you when to not get stuck in books and have fun. Someone has to remind you that there are days to use your brains to build a robot, and when to use it to build a lego death star and quote star wars word for word. Someone who hacks your school computers to turn off cameras and have your back even from far away. You would be alone without him.

 

Which is probably why Peter Parker Stark would have a better chance than anyone with these powers he got while attacked by a spider in a portal between realities. Because he has a MJ and a Ned.  He has a brilliant brain and a big heart. He is so use to being weak, to being pulled by Mj to riots, to following Ned in his big ideas so he doesn’t get hurt. That when he has powers he doesn’t abuse them.

 

“Now kids I know you go to your fancy school but nothing compares to Stark grade technology.” Tony rants as he pulls up holograms of his recent inventions.

 

“I know you kids have better things to do but this is important.” Usually Peter love listening to his dad talk- but well he felt his blood run s _park_ and he saw his hair _rise_ on end. His eyes flickered to the portal as ghostapuses snatched MJ and Ned. both of his friends suppressed their screams, not wanting to alert the monologing genius dad.

 

“Oh please! Do tell more!” he said as he looked to the camera where F.R.I.D.A.Y sat and waved at her. There was the marker point for him to alter the film (something he had to apologize to the AI when it happened, she was expecting it and getting annoyed more and more with him….). He turned in his chair and slipped into his Ghost-spider form and lunged at the ghosts. He made work at getting MJ and Ned to their seats, Ned jumped up as quietly as possible to get to the Stark portal controls.

 

MJ jumped up and leaned next to Tony who looked at her confused.

 

“Keep talking I wanted a closer look.” She said loud enough to cover the tapping as Peter tried to fight quietly.

 

Peter grabbed a tentacle and spun hitting the other one and throwing them against the wall. He shot ecto webs at them as Ned opened the portal. Peter momentum was his friend as he threw the ghosts in but not before throwing himself back into his chair. Ned caught him as he turned back to his human half, Tony turning to the boys proudly showing his Portable ghost containment unit. MJ looked over as well a flash of anxiety then it was back to neutral. Peter looking tired leaning on Ned.

 

“Did you fall asleep on me underoos?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow and looking a little offended.

 

Peter let out a long groan, from pain or the inconvenience or for the fact he had to bullshit his dad- the king of bullshit.

“Yeah! I am totally paying attention! I promise!” He said slowly sitting up. He saw the flash of concern in his dad’s eyes, then his dad straightened.

 

Shit. Here it was, the test. His dad was fully aware he was bull shitting, but it wasn’t that simple. No his dad didn’t do the easy ‘I know you are lying to me young man’ it was a silent game between them.

 

_I suck at emotions and I accidentally transferred that to you. If you can bullshit past me i will let it slide and wait, or you fail and I take it as you need to talk._

 

“Alright then. What is this?” Peter stared at it. It looked like a high tech soup thermos if he was perfectly honest. The MJ moved her hand and the schematics popped up behind his dad. He flicked his eyes over it. She turned it off before Tony could turn back and see.

 

“A portable ecto-plasmatic collection device sir.” Peter said with ease. His dad side eyed him. It was tense and silent but Tony let it drop.

 

“Alright alright I get it. Go and do something fun.” Normally Peter or Ned would protest but, Peter was exhausted and both of his friends knew it. Switching from living to well.. _A ghost._ Took so much out of him.

 

“Thanks Mr. Stark!” his best friends choursed and pulled Peter up. What did he do to deserve these two?

 

“Can I talk to Drowsy?” Tony asked freezing the teens. Peter sighed, he nodded to the two.

 

“I will be in my room in a sec.” because everything was fine. As far as his dad knew that is.

 

When it was the two of them his dad didn’t look up. Just kept his eyes on the thermos. Peter knew what this was.

 

Who can stand the silence the longest. He was giving Peter once last chance to open up.

 

He hated lying honestly, he knew he should tell his parents, his brother, someone that could help him… Peter wouldn’t admit it to MJ or Ned but he was scared. He didn’t know how to look at them as a ghost and tell them he couldn’t feel his own heart beat, or the fast that he felt so _disconnected_. He tried not to think of it himself. He tried not to think about how as a ghost he hit walls and trees, and there was no blood to make a bruise despite the pain being there.

 

He wanted to drop and cry for his dad to help him… but then his eyes flicked to the anti-ghost objects in the lab - things that _hurt him_ after the accident. Things that he didn’t think worked really- stuff he just liked building with his dad now sent electricity through his veins, made him tense up and scream _danger_ in the back of his head.

 

He was scared…. He was scared of the ghosts… and the things that hurt them because now he was a ghost...a _half ghost._

 

“You sure you are ok kid? I know MJ and Ned are your best friends and you can tell them when you are tired but… I can fake ground you so you can catch up on sleep.” His dad looked at him with this smile that made Peter’s gut twist and guilt fill him.

 

“Nah… Just have to stop playing video games at night I guess.” he smiled. Lying had been so easy lately.

 

Tony stared at him and sighed, he walked over and pulled Peter into a warm full hug.

 

“Kid take my advice…. Kick insomnia as soon as you can ok?” his dad laughed and patted his back. Peter laughed with him backing to the stairs. It was too much…. He had to go.

 

“I am a teenager, we never sleep.Too much angst in our young rebellious bodies.” Peter grinned and Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Your version of rebellion is bringing in retro-tech when I have this whole big lab.”

 

“I like old stuff dad. Reminds me of you.” Peter smirked as Tony gasped and looked at him in horror.

 

“How DARE YOU!” He cried in mock horror. Peter laughed running up the stairs. “I can still kick your ass!”

 

“Don’t break a hip!” Peter called back gleefully as his laughter faded the farther he got into the house. Tony smiled.

 

“.... any idea as to why he isn’t falling asleep?” he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. the Ai was quiet. Then she spoke.

 

_“I can only assume it is school or activities he is doing outside of home, after homework he takes naps or turns in early after dinner.”_ She supplied. Tony sighed and nodded.

 

“I… I think I am getting this down..”

 

_“You are being a supportive parent, boss, my records show kids will eventually come to their parents when they are ready. Peter may just be going through some things that he is unsure how to explain it to you yet.”_ She chirped as he sat at one of his work benches.

“Vitals?”

 

_“Normal for him boss.”_  She chirped and Tony let it drop. Lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice her phrasing.

  



	2. Growing pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds there are growing pains to powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to let my beta beta.... ah well I am working on a bigger project? So this one is mostly for fun. I hope you enjoy!

Harley walked in the kitchen that morning not exactly awake enough want to deal with the situation.  
  
“Tony- _Stephen_ come on at the table?” Pepper huffed as she walked in after Harley. She made it farther than him considering he was in the middle of the kitchen door. His mom was glaring at his dad and pa.... not that he blamed her. Tony had his tools spread out on the kitchen table when he had a lab literally five feet away down stairs. He was making  a thing. A long pole or something.... Stephen was well leaning over and nit picking.  
  
“He is making a fishing pole.”  
  
“A What?”  
  
“No. It is a ghost catcher! Just..... looks like a fishing pole-.”  
  
“I came downstairs at two in the morning and he was in his lab, he ran up to show me. I am sure it is pride keeping him from scraping the idea.” Stephen said over his own cup of tea.

 

 _It was a day off._ Harley’s tired mind supplied as he wandered over to the cabinets because of well….. Pepper already had a bowl of fruit loops out for him and she leaned down kissing his forehead.

 

 _Distraction._  
  
“Mom, bless you.” He said reverently. She chuckled her smile warm and sweet as she brushed his hair behind his ears.  
  
“Good morning Harley. Mind the tools.” She poked his nose teasingly and turning him to the table.  
  
“I saw the tools... I am working on why he made that.” Because Harley respected his dad’s genius. But he was making a high tech fishing pole...He came to this household at 6 with his little sister, the legendary Tony Stark shut down weapons, disappear, make Pepper a CEO and come back to be a stay at home dad while he hunted ghosts- ghosts that Harley didn’t believe in mind you. Believing in ghosts was Peter’s ball game.  
  
Pepper enjoyed it because Tony was reckless; and it let him not as recklessly build weapons for ghosts _(which didn’t exist)_ and would still RnD at Stark Industries.... Stephen had a somewhat not so secret fascination for the paranormal- and spiritualism.

But it was Tony’s need to study paranormal- something he mentioned enjoying in college- and Peter always was scared of ghosts and since he was a kid he was giving ideas for anti ghosts stuff that Tony happily brought to life. The house was over all fine with the ghost hunting hobby Tony took up.  
  
“Peter would appreciate it!” His dad huffed glaring at Harley over his glasses and pouting like a child.  
  
“I somehow appreciate that you can look both like an old man and a child.”  
  
“You do tony.” Pepper said warmly sitting in between Harley and Stephen.  
  
Good ol’mom having his back. He took another bite of cereal smug.

“Stephen?” The Doctor now moved on to his tablet to read the news and sip tea didn’t even look up.  
  
“You are a nine year old in a 47 year old body.”  
  
“I hate you all. I am breaking up, getting a divorce you two keep Harley; Pete and I are moving to the city- Pete! Good morning! We are moving to New York! Or LA I don’t care I am mad at this family.” Peter shuffled in thenwrapped his arms around Tony; eyes closed and he yawned.  
  
“Dad after breakfast. Lemme wake up.”  
  
“They call me a child in an old man’s body- Pete they are wrong!”  
  
“How old?”  
  
“Nine and forty nine.”  
  
“.....I woulda thought like five and fifty.” Peter mumbled sleepily. Harley laughed. Tony looked hurt and pouted, Stephen smirked into his coffee and Pepper smiled happily laughing.

“I hate you all.”  
  
“It is ok dad. Shh... I still love you and would go with you to New York... or La.... I am hungry though.” Peter hummed just leaning on Tony. Stephen then stood up to make Peter his toast. Peter shuffled over and hugged his pa from behind mindlessly pawing for the food he was making.  
  
It was a ridiculous display of how affectionate peter was in the morning. Stephen was chuckling low and warm gently batting his hands. Pepper sighed and got up.  
  
“Peter sit down and wait.” She ushered him to the table next to tony to keep him busy.

Harley stopped not missing how Peter sat up straight and stared at the device tony made. But it was different then what it use to be. Actually the last month Peter has been weird about the lab and the ghost stuff. This was no different. Instead of the sparkle of interest and joy.  
  
It was like an animal staring at a trap. His eyes went from dazed and sleepy to Alert and focused. Tony brought the weird fiber he was using for the fishing line- this guy made the world’s leading source of power and was making fishing poles for ghosts.  
  
That wasn’t what was interesting Harley. It was how Peter was tense and leaning away from the fiber.  
  
This has been going on for weeks. Peter went from invested to nervous of all of dad’s inventions.  
  
Not that any of them worked or had proof to.... maybe the whole portal randomly opening freaked Peter out enough that it was no longer fun for him....  
  
“Peter are you ok you look pale- are you getting sick again?” Stephen asked as he walked over slipping from dad to doctor at the drop of a hat. He was pulling Peter from Tony turning the chair doing a small check up.  
  
Harley just had to eat to avoid his own anxiety.  
  
Just a couple of weeks ago Peter was in bed with an almost concerning temperature drop. Like he was shoved in the freezer. The only reason he didn’t go to the hospital was because he had a huge panic attack that was doing more damage and well Stephen was a doctor and a fucking good one at that. So a few calls from Pediatrics, he knew enough to take a week from work. (Which meant he only left if no one else could do a procedure) But the deal was if peter got worst he would have to go. Peter didn’t get worse but he didn’t get better for two days.  
  
Then he came downstairs one morning ok. No longer sick. Completely fine- I fact he looked even better than before. He was skipping and moving more. Asthma completely forgotten. Harley knew Stephen wanted to take Peter in to check on him. But peter was so nervous and all he had to do was whimper and even Pepper knew Tony would buy and move a hospital before Peter stepped into one. But besides the hospital, asthma and sickness- Peter was the same. Maybe more nervous and nerve reckon....  
  
Stephen had pulled back and Peter was now eating toast. Ignoring the worried stares.  
  
Harley changed the topic.  
  
“So what? You going fish the ghosts out of your weird pond.”  
  
“No respect kid…. you know when I catch a ghost it is in your room.”  
  
“No. No ghosts in the house.” Pepper chided. 

  
“I wonder if you could take a ghost apart... that shouldn’t work right?” His pa lived to the name strange.  
  
Peter fell out of his chair.  
  
“Peter?!”  
  
“IAMGOINGTOSCHOOLBYE!” He was out the door. Harley frowned and looked to his parents worry all over their faces. Harley’s eyes went to Peter’s mostly full plate of food. 

  
What was wrong with Peter?  
  
///

 

“School has become hell. I am in hell.” Peter said as they left their physics calls to head to lunch. He use to like school. Sure bullies sucked but he loved learning and it was bearable because he was so normal he flew under the radar. You know while he hated being normal and having powers were cool but it _sucked_ too _._  
  
“I am considering telling my parents.” Peter sighed arms wrapped around his body.  
  
“Telling Tony Stark- genius ghost hunter- and the neurosurgeon Dr. Strange-Stark who is interested in The existence and how ghosts work that you are not only a ghost but half ghost?” MJ asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
“You will be quarantined.” She hummed. Peter sighed.  
  
“Like- you are still their kid so I don't think they would hurt you... just try to help you.” Ned tried glaring at MJ. She was a dramatic person at times. But today Peter wasn’t with the program.  
  
“No no MJ is right. I will be grounded forever for touching the portal. Be put in an anti ghost bubble for GOING into the portal. And be locked in my room By my paranoid dad while my pa tries to figure out how to help me while trying not to freak out and mom will be having a breakdown.... uh or get kicked out for being a freak!....” Peter sighed covering his face.  
  
“This sucks. I just keep doing freaky things and I don’t know how to control it-.”  
  
“Peter the floor!” Ned hissed and Peter looked realizing he was waist deep in the floor. He made a strangled noise and his friends pulled him up. He say his legs were see through and had to focus on making them solid again. Breath in....out.  
  
“I hate this.” He said when his feet hit the floor.  
  
How no one saw that was a miracle. Peter Parker has perks.  
  
“Could be worst. You could just be dead.” Ned said softly. Peter and MJ looked at Peter’s now solid feet. All of them quiet.  
  
Peter sighed standing again. Glaring at his legs. He dared them to be intangible again.  
  
“Well least I can pass off falling on ass me being clumsy.” Peter lamented changing the mood. Lucky for him his friends followed easily... the only indication the conversation affected them was MJ’s closeness and refusing to look at them and Ned pressed close to him.

….  
  
“Still not going to help with-.”  
  
“Penis Parker!”  
  
“Flash-.” He sighed as he was pushed from his friend’s sides. Breathe in…. Breath out….    
  
“Thought you could show me up in Physics like that?!” Flash snapped. Peter sighed. It was so petty. But Flash was pretty much always petty.

_Breathe in…. Breathe out..._

  
“What did you want me to give the wrong answer?” He asked frowning. Flash looked more pissed.  
  
“You want to be a smart ass?!” He went to shove Peter but Peter could only watch as Flash’s hand went through him and he moved quickly as Flash fell to the ground making people laugh.  
  
“Back off!” MJ snapped. Peter didn’t hear her. He was just gripping his shoulder as anxiety rose.  
  
Fuck. _Run-hide-get away-get high-disappear-_  
  
“YOU ARE DEAD!” Peter ran. Anxiety filling him. He knew flash was threatening him- but the words ‘you are dead’ flooded his mind with pictures of Flash phasing through him. Someone grabbing him and arms going through him. Being grabbed by anti ghost technology- Wait. Flash was catching up to him- damn it He was going to change anyway due to anxiety. He turned the corner and forced himself invisible.  
  
Flash turned and looked around.  
  
“I AM GOING TO FIND YOU AND KICK YOUR ASS PARKER!”  
  
Empty threat. Flash was all talk and minimal bite... Peter sighed and went though the lockers to get to the boys bathroom. When he faded back to visibility he was in the clothes that he had when he ‘died’. A jumpsuit with a shadow of a spider on his chest. Where the spider died too.  
  
It was white now with dark gloves and boots. Vs the red and gold it was before.  
  
He pulled off the lensed mask and frowned.  
  
Blue eyes..... white hair....  
  
Breath in......out.  
  
He was figuring out his powers.... from the week he had them.  
  
They were kind of connected to Anxiety somehow. His fight or flight. Things he was feeling when he died.  
  
When his senses tuned with the rest of the world. When he was scared. When he needed to fight the danger or run from it. He turned to a ghost. When he calmed down and relaxed he was human.  
  
Right now he couldn’t really calm down.  
  
It was always so hard. Sure he liked having powers what kid wouldn’t?. He fought a few ghosts here and there. But that didn’t mean he could do much with his finicky powers.... he once tried practicing his intangibility and ended up walking face first into a wall.  
  
He sighed curled under the sink.

 

Ned and Mj would find him he just…. Needed to calm down...

Ok calm down…. break down of powers.

 

Breaking down things calmed him down…

 

  1. Intangibility
  2. Flight
  3. Invisibility
  4. Sticky gooey ectowebs



 

Then he heard stomps. Lumbering and slow.  
  
He looked to the door and got up. Before he even got to the door he felt electricity and felt every hair raise on end.  
  
A ghost?  
  
He phased through the wall and caught a glimpse of green.  
  
Geez.  
  
He sighed and floated out. He met a few lost souls here and there. They mostly had avoided each other.  
  
“Hey buddy you- shhhhiiiit.” The ghost was BIG as on shoulders to the ceiling. The ghost turned and growled lumbering over to Peter who was so shocked just watched craning neck and bending his back.  
  
The ghost breathed in and ROARED. The whole school shook with Thunderous roar.  
  
Peter reacted with firing a web at him. The ghost snarled and Peter jumped back.  
  
“O-ok I don’t know why you are here- but we can talk about this! Get you where you need to-.”  
  
“SMASH!” The ghost raised a fist and tried to punch Peter. The teen had agility on his side and rolled out of the way.  
  
“HULK SMASH!” The ghost-hulk- tried to hit him again. Peter screamed dodging another punch and sticking to the wall. The ghost for all his smashing seemed to have decent enough control to not hit anything else but Peter- then Hulk swung his arm to the side going into a classroom making the studying teens scream at the sudden sight.  
  
Peter had the rhythm down. He jumped landing on the swinging arm. He just stuck. Oooh... no please not now. He tried to pull his hands and feet from the ghost’s massive arm.

 

  1. Exorcist style sticking to walls- well anything really…



 

“Well…… Shit.” he looked to the ghost who was staring at him looking even more enraged.

 

“Ok… I know what this is like.”

 

“ _Spider_ ” the monster growled as if a sudden realization hit him. Peter’s years with Pepper Pott’s smooth calm ability to know what to say,  Stephen Strange’s inability to break under pressure and even thrive in those environments…

 

“What? The Spider on my chest and the fact I am sticking to you didn’t clue you in? If I hit you it would echo huh?”

 

All went to Harley.

 

“HULK SMASH SPIDER.” The Ghost roared in outrage. He swung his arm with Peter on it right into a wall, Peter went intangible to go through the walls, his feet unstuck but his hands clung dutifully.

 

“Unstick come on!” He pleaded and yelped as the ghost started running trying to shake him off. The ‘Hulk’ stopped down one of the halls- math? Bio? Chemistry? Peter was too dizzy to tell.

 

“Peter!” MJ yelled and froze with Ned now seeing the Hulk. Peter looked at them nervous. Hulk though luckily ( _or unluckily depending on who you were talking about)_ kept his attention on Peter. “SMASH!” he yelled and this is what did it. There was a feeling of weightlessness as Peter went soaring through the air. He hit a fire alarm with a blunt amount of force. The shrill bell had the Ghost and Peter clutching their ears. Hulk roared scaring some kids that saw him as they exited but he was gone in a blast of green smoke pushing his friends against the wall.

 

Peter panted and felt his friends grab him, pulling him as students fled.

 

His instincts kicked in as the shrill shrieking seemed to get louder. He grabbed Ned and Mj and flew them out of the school. When they got to the walls he took a deep breath and focused on being intangible, like that both MJ and Ned were through the wall with him.

 

“Peter how long have you been ghost?”

 

“Not…. not long… twenty minutes”

 

“Pete you sound tired man you are usually only ghost for five before you get tired-.”

 

“I…. I am ok-” they lost air and tumbled on the ground. His body glowed and he felt his heart kick back into gear. His head swim- and he closed his eyes.  He thought he was out for two minutes. When he woke up it had been apparently long enough for people to find them and MJ and Ned has moved him to their usual eating spot in the school yard right up against a tree.

 

The school nurse was arguing with MJ.

 

“He did not hit his head! We were just hanging outside for lunch! He is tired let him sleep!”

 

“Young lady I don’t know who you are but I am very sure you do not have medical training!”

 

“Oh like you do!”

 

“Ms. Mavis! Ms. Jones! Are you fighting at a time like this!?” The principle asked storming over.

 

“I am just trying to tell her Peter is sleeping he does not need to have his parents called.”

 

“Well I was until there was all this noise… woah who pulled the fire alarm.” He said pulling with the lie easily, MJ’s chest puffed out and the nurse walked off asd the principle frowned.

 

“To your designated areas.” he said and walked back to keep order to the students.

 

Peter sighed and Ned broke.

 

“Peter are you ok?” he asked nerves getting to him.

 

“I am fine…. I feel better now… hungry.”

 

“Peter that wasn’t a normal ghost you fought that thing was big.” Ned said anxiety all over his face, “You need to tell your parents.”

 

“No- need i can’t-”

 

“Peter you could of-”

 

“He said no Ned.” MJ said turning to them. “Don’t push him.”

 

“He is going to get himself hurt! Or worst what if you die die Peter! What if using your powers makes you lose your human self! I don’t want to lose my best friend-”

 

“Stop it Ned you are making him nervous!” MJ snapped moving to push Ned gently away, because despite how sharp her words sounded, Peter could almost hear her heart flutter in nerves.

 

“I am nervous! Not all of us don’t care like you MJ.” Ned snapped getting up and pushing her back in a burst of bravery.  MJ’s eyes widened and she shoved him back a little harder.

 

“I DO CARE!” She shouted. Peter got in between them and pushed making them both stop and look at him.

 

“Stop fighting!”

 

“Pete….” Ned’s traveled everywhere Peter _should_ of been.

 

“We can’t see you.” MJ said soft and, dare her friends say, heartbroken.

 

Peter looked at himself, in a way he could see himself but it was just… lines to him…. He took his breaths and came back. He tried not to notice how his friends flinched.

 

“....I want to finish the school day… I…. I will think about if I want to tell them or not…” He said honestly, Ned opened his mouth but MJ’s glare and Peter’s puppy dog eyes ad him reluctantly backing down…

 

Besides… Peter needed to be here if that ghost came back… which it didn’t but the whole school was off. More kids and teachers snapped and MJ and Ned were fighting over him.

 

He felt oddly fine. A little anxious but fine.

 

They left the school in a tense silence and by the time they reached the Stark-Potts-strange home it was just Solemn silence.

 

They were still angry since MJ just kept walking to her own home next door. They winced at the door slamming.

 

“I….I am going home too Pete…. I will tell them if I go in.” And Peter appreciates the honesty; letting his friend go.

 

What was wrong with them?

 

“I am home- AH!” A net was in him. It was green and heavy and he COULDN'T MOVE.

 

“Pete! Hey buddy sorry.” His dad pulled it off and huffed.

 

“Damn thing.” Looked and saw Peter looked shaken.

 

“Peter? Pete are you ok.” Tony asked worried and dropping to hold his face.

 

“Stephen!?”

 

“What was that?” Stephen yelled running over and pushing Tony a little to get to Peter.

 

“An Anti-ghost net. Just something that I made to catch and the vibrations solidify plasma. Thing just fired without me saying it could.” Peter stared at the net. He was in pain and shock and it worked at least not that he could tell his dad that…

 

“What is it what is wrong with him?!”

 

“Nothing…. Sorry I am just tired…” Tony looked to Stephen worried as Peter walked past them to his room. He was embarrassed enough today… maybe he will tell them another day... he sighed and laid in bed…

 

Today sucked… he had no energy, he needed to do homework for a big test tomorrow and there was a big ghost lumbering around out and about and Peter couldn’t find him, if he could what would he do fight him?

 

Sure Peter was strong as a ghost but this guy was so much stronger…. He groaned and curled away.

 

“Pete? Harley said your school had some kid pull the fire alarm.”   _no some kid was thrown into a fire alarm._

 

“....Pete what is wrong….” Tony asked walking over and sitting next to him in the bed. 

 

“......nothing…”

 

“That flash kid giving you trouble? I will sue his parents.” Peter chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No…. someone bigger… scarier…. Kinda almost kicked my ass…”

 

“Almost?” Tony asked sitting on the bed.

 

“I was kinda mostly dodging his fists… he couldn’t touch me…” Tony ruffled his hair.

 

“Attaboy!” Peter frowned and sat up.

 

“I didn’t beat him dad! He still embarrassed me! I couldn’t hit him back! He just kept getting angrier and angier…” Peter covered his face.

 

“Well then you don’t need to be the strongest guy in the room…” Peter looked at Tony who looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.  

 

“Look you know I was in school to early right? Like a kid your age in freshman college right?” Peter nodded.

 

“Well I couldn’t have Rhodey with me all the time, I was bullied all the time… I deserved it, I was an arrogent asshole.”

 

“No one deserves to be bullied dad.” Tony didn’t looked at him but he saw the smile on his dad’s face.

 

“No… you are right…. But it happens. So I figured out how to win… no weapons, just one punch.” Tony turned to Peter looking more gleeful. Leaning on his knee and showing Peter a fist.

 

“One punch dad I don’t think you would know how big-.”

 

“Doesn’t matter the size one good punch to get them off their game and you win. The secret? Let them get angry. When you are angry you lose control, can’t think, you are reckless and suddenly all it takes is one good punch where you are weakest.” Peter frowned and his dad sighed.

 

“Fight with your brain kid, you are going to always be smarter by the bullies because you aren’t blind, by negative emotion, jealousy, hatred, anger…. Just use your head kid, you don’t need to be the strongest guy in the room to win every fight…” Tony said, “You said you dodged this guy. You know you are faster than him, now get smarter. Stephen always says use the world around you. Do it.”

 

That… was actually a great idea… he was a ghost… he was big and scary, but he couldn’t touch peter….use the world around him….

 

Easy for dad to say he was an inventor….

 

Of actual functioning anti-ghost weapon and containment units…

 

“There is that brain working, I know you and Stephen say you are fine kid but.. I raised you and Harley, I think now you are starting to beat that sickness. I am ordering shwarma, tell J what you want ok kid?”

 

“Y-Yeah…” Tony got to the door.

 

“Dad… thanks that was really helpful advice.” Tony turned smiling proud.

 

“Thanks Petey I am glad I can help.” Peter sighed and laid on the bed.

 

Then jumped up and with some focus he pushed his head through the door making sure to be invisable.

 

No dad. He pulled back.

 

“Jarvis  is my dad watching the feeds?”

 

“No Sir your Mr.Stark is currently with Dr. Strange.” The home butler AI said with a warm hum.

 

“Do I want to know?”

 

“Best you don’t.”

 

“Ew how set up is the ghost defense systems downstairs?”

 

“Currently set to snag any unknown ghosts that come through the portal.” He said voice sighing.

 

Then where did Hulk come from? Oh well.

 

“So…. since I am a known ghost- have vip access to the lab and am not coming from the portal?”

 

“Sir I advise you don’t. You are becoming unseemingly like Mr. Stark.”

 

“But Friday and you already know… I know you monitor and well.” He focused on changing and just the thought of pulling a heist in his father’s lab gave him the anxiety to change.

 

“I have to get the ghost that escaped. So I need that thermos thingy.”

 

“And I assume telling your family is out of the question?”

 

“....I need time. To figure this out. J you can’t tell him!”

 

“I will not if it does not come up. Friday has disabled the weapon protocol. All ghosts coming in any direction not the portal will not be neutralized until you are out of the lab.

 

“Jarvis you and Friday are the coolest AI’s.” He jumped up to gain some air then let himself fly down to the basement collecting an older prototype of the anti-ghost net launcher and ghost contain- his dad needed better names for these.

 

“You are now the Spider-Thermos. And you are my spidey-net.” He hummed and flew back up.

 

“File designs changed.” Friday chirped as Peter left.

 

Peter looked at his spoils and packed them away.

 

“Alrighty….now Shwarma.” Peter grinned feeling better as he changed back.

 

Tomorrow he was going to be ready..

 

///

 

_Anger has a way of twisting the purest of actions. Fighting for someone you love or something you believe in. it twists and turns what we think and makes it toxic. There jealousy, hatred, scorn, resentment are breed._

 

_We get angry with friends. With family, with concepts we can’t understand. So we shun, we push, we scream we yell._

 

_Anger can destroy. Bonds. Ties. connections. It infects and spreads._

 

_We fester and boil. We scream and punch. Losing ourselves to the anger._

 

Peter came to school and found his school in chaos. Everyone was fighting about something…..

 

Flash was fighting Jason about what? A text he sent?

 

Liz and Betty were in a screaming match about lip gloss. Which was so petty. Liz was one of the smartest and prettiest girls in school Why was she caring about lip gloss?

 

He waded through teachers and staff and students. Sure a fight here and there would be normal. But this was the whole school unable to work.

 

The more Peter looked the more there was a green haze to the school. He looked around and made a face as he tried to focus.

 

It looked like radiation lines he would see off a car on a hot day. Just there. An off set- a change in how the world looked like clear cloth waving… with the lightest tint of green.

 

_In the end, we choose to look back at the destruction we make and we fix it or move on._

 

_Some don’t look. Some bottle before they can cause that destruction…._

 

_Though the bottles that are shaken and left._

 

_What happens if the top lossens and the bottle dies._

 

Peter moved fast trying to find where the most came from. The more he moved the more personal the fights got.

 

Broken couples, family disputes, old friends. In the center of it all was MJ and Ned.

 

Now that Peter was looking he saw green swirling around them.

 

“I still can’t believe it! You caring has never been at the top of your list! If you cared we would be telling people so he can get help!”

 

“He doesn’t want help! If I didn’t care I wouldn’t be stopping you! He is scared and you need to get your head out of your ass and consider him!”

 

“It has been a week!”

 

“He is fine!”

 

“A week doesn’t mean anything I am thinking about a month! More! No one knows what could happen to him!” They… were fighting about him? Frowning Peter made his way over.

 

Anger made people blind. The angrier they were the less they saw….

so if the more they understood?

 

“Why are you fighting?”

 

“Stay out of this peter.” His friends frowned glaring at each other.

 

“You are fighting about me I deserve to fight for myself.” Peter said a little braver. Calmer. He seen his family fight. How they delegate with three people. There would be times where one took a side or one didn’t agree with two. Peter seen his dad, pa or ma forcibly eject themselves as the other two fought and just listened to both sides. Force themselves to be quiet as they understood what the other side said.

 

Then he would see them relax the more the other fought… The reacted accordingly.

 

Peter had an idea as to what they were talking about…

 

“This isn’t about me ghost fighting… this is about the portal.” He said and they both froze. Then it clicked. MJ was the most observant person he knew and Ned was the most caring. Their opinions seemed so flipped because, Ned lived then and there he never thought about the future because it would come when it came. Why stress himself with things that might never happen when he could prepare himself then and there for something that was happening. Meanwhile MJ was so far ahead the present was just her making sure everything was in place. She seemed cold and distant because she already knew who would react to what and how things would resolve. She knew how to fix before it happened so it seemed so weird for her to be stuck on Peter’s current modes and actions.

 

Both cared and loved Peter. Peter would never deny it…

 

This sort of just ironed the point.

 

“I am right now focused on you peter- you don’t want to tell people I am respecting that…”

 

“Because you felt you were the one that pushed me into the portal in the first place.” Her mouth clamped shut. Ned looked at her shocked then sad. Because Ned cared. He loved and loved. He now was seeing MJ beating herself up about this.

 

“MJ-.”

 

“Ned you are upset cause you feel you should of seen it coming….” Peter turned on him so fast Ned’s words died on him. Now MJ was looking less angry and at Ned pained. She understood. She wished she saw it too. Peter looked between the two of them and sighed grabbing their hands.

 

“It happened…. Yeah I am scared and I am lost but… it happened. I don’t blame either of you because you didn’t hurt me. You didn’t know it would happen either of you, I am alive though. I need both of you. I love you guys and honestly I am sorry I didn’t see this was affecting you too… but you are also being idiots for fighting you know that right?” MJ snorted and Ned smiled.

 

“I am sorry too…. I know you are scared but you have me.”

 

“Me too… you had our backs all these years we are going to have your back too.” MJ grinned. They both looked a little better. Peter could see there was still regret and sadness but when they looked to each other there was a silent understanding that made peter smile.

 

It wasn’t perfect yet but it was healing.

 

Peter watched the green disperse but redistribute.

 

“Guys I hope now you are seeing that green stuff around people…” peter asked frowning.

 

Ned looked frowning trying to see,but ever vigilant MJ caught it quickly.

 

“It looks like radiation.”

 

“Oh shit ok I see it!”

 

“Looks like the heavier clouds are the angrier fights.” MJ analyzed. Peter beamed.

 

“Yeah like at ghost.”

 

“The big green rage monster?”

 

“Yep.” It was good to have his friends back.

 

“Wait he exploded.”

 

“No I think he was hiding, sounds effect ghosts I guess. Vibrations.” Mj was thinking and Ned was grinning.

 

“Let’s cause a riot.” MJ grinned looking to Ned and Peter.

 

“Peter start getting people into the auditorium - Ned let’s set up the stage for some music.” Ned nodded and they ran off. Peter looked around and wondering how he was going to gather all the kids… They were all connected and fueled by anger. And Peter needed to be smarter and faster, and needed to get as much of the energy together…. Oh…

 

Duh.

 

He ran down and smiled as Flash was yelling at some other kid weaker than him when Peter ran by and snatched Flash’s hat. He put it on his head and smirked like Flash usually did.

 

“Oh look at me I am Flash I am so much smarter than everyone else, meeeeh.” Peter stuck his tongue out.

 

“Hey flash can you answer a physics question?” Harley asked in a perfectly timed moment and Peter beamed at his brother. Noticing no fog was around him. Which… of course made sense, Harley somehow inherited mom’s absolute unwavering strength against the status quo.

 

“You are dead!” Flash yelled and Peter flashed (ha) a large Stark patented smile and ran down the halls swiftly. Shoving people and yelling insults as if he was Flash, the running gathered the teacher’s attentions. And soon Peter was leading a swarm into the auditorium. Where when he ran in slamming the doors shut. The doors pounded. Peter looked to the other unmoving doors smiling at how angry the student body was no one was recognizing that, There we other doors.

 

“Perfect.” he dropped his backpack and shifted to his ghost form. “ I am going to see if I can suck it up with this worst case scenario i have a net that forces ghosts to be solid. Peter said as he floated. Ned frowned from his spot on the stage.

 

“Pete you sure about this?”

 

“I can do this you guys…” Mj nodded and Ned smiled.

 

“Ok we trust you.” The door slammed open and Peter was up in the rafters as MJ and Ned nodded and started the music. It wasn’t special music really, Peter hid a smirk since it was what him and ned dubbed. “MJ’s teenangst music’.

 

The all saw the green swirl but it settled unmoved. “MICHELLE JONES EDWARD LEEDS GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!”

 

“WHERE IS PETER?!” The student body yelled and they saw it swirl. MJ realized it first. She snatched a microphone.

 

“Hey you guys wanna be angry? I DON’T THINK YOU CAN BE!” the students yelledback screams and the green kicked up. It swirled and formed. Ned tapped away trying to get MJ’s voice to travel, the music because a low and steady beat. Peter gasped softly from up above.

 

Ok if that was hurting him then it was hurting the Hulk.

 

Mj was rallying the teens.

 

“WE ARE THE FUTURE AND YET THEY TRUST US WITH NOTHING!” The Students screamed anger deflected and changed as she yelled. “THEY DISRESPECT US! TELL US WE RUIN THE FUTURE!”  

 

“YEAH!” Peter opened the thermos as the Hulk formed faintly amplifying their screams.

 

“WE HAVE TO CLEAN UP THEIR MESS AND YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE BUT WE ARE CLEANING IT OUR WAY!” She threw up her hand flipping the crowd off and the crowd followed. The Hulk formed but his eyes followed the speakers the teens and stared up at ghost spider.

Peter yelped as the Hulk bellowed yanking it’s energy from the student body and staff Disorientating them.

 

“SMASH SPIDER!” Peter Tensed and stood.

 

“Catch me if you can then!” He fired his webs at the ghost then flew off. The hulk following angrily. Peter was trying to keep himself relaxed so he could think and he dodged the hulk until he was thrown into a chemistry room. He threw the net and the Hulk batted it away and loomed over Peter, seething and angry.

 

He tried to get up and the hulk shoved him down pinning him to the floor. Peter panicked, he kicked and fought. He looked around as the hulk raised his fist. He had to surprise the other.

 

“H-Hey know any good um Chemistry jokes because they are argon….” The hulk froze blinking looking thoroughly confused.

 

“I-It’s a chemistry joke um- ok i have a better one- why do Chemists like Nitrates? They are cheaper than Day rates!” the Hulk snorted and Shook his head growling a little again…. Seriously? Shitty chemistry jokes?

 

“What do you do with a dead chemist? Barium!” The hulk looked pissed and roared but Peter was able to get away before he was hit. Wait… What the hulk a dead chemist? That made the radiation have a bit more sense… he flew back up and the hulk snarled.

 

“So I ask a guy in my class if he had any Sodium Hypobromite he said NaBro!” peter joked jumping over the first. He hulk snorted again and looked hard like he was trying not to laugh.

 

“Hey did you hear about the date with Oxygen and Potassium?”

 

“Went OK?” The hulk asked. There was a silence then they both laughed.

 

“Sodium jokes?” The hulk asked looking well smaller.

 

“Na!” Spider Ghost waved his hand dismissively and the hulk laughed again.

 

“H2O is water right? What is H2O4?”

 

“Drinking.” They laughed again and the hulk looked smaller. The teenage ghost smiled as the other laughed and laughed like he hadn’t in years and Peter felt bad but he opened the container, turning it on and pressed the button. Letting the device suck and contain the hulk.

 

“Let’s get you back to the ghost zone.” Peter said beaming widely. He won… won with a punchline.

The school while not happy with the improv riot there really was no damage that MJ couldn’t talk her way out of.

 

He went to his friend’s looking at the thermos. He did it. He stopped the ghost. He won….

 

“Hey man are you ok?”

 

“Yeah I beat him with Chemistry puns.” Peter said honestly.

 

“Peter you didn’t.”

 

“That is not his sarcastic face.”

 

“ _Peter_.” Peter couldn’t help but laugh as his friends roller their eyes, after a moment Ned spoke up..

 

“So… is this a secret?”

 

“....Yeah… Yeah i want… I want to figure this out you guys… maybe… if i can show them this is good or…. I don’t know figure out a better way… I will tell them. But right now I don’t know…” Ned sighed and MJ nodded.

 

“Yeah ok…but dude do you know what this makes you?” Ned asked beaming.

 

“What?”

 

“Dude… you are a _superhero now_.” Peter’s eyes lit up and MJ grimanced.

 

“Dude…. I am a superhero….”

 

This is how it began.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a list as to who I want as ghosts and who i want as humans so now i should be able to come up with more chapters!
> 
> Also @Ash i made it poly. because i tried writing it and now i can't do it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice Peter really only talks about Tony in this chapter. I know. 
> 
> He does have a second parent i just,,,,, I don't know?? Who to put in that role? I* am like weighing with Pepper or maybe Stephen (orlokibutthatisme) I am open to suggetions? like ho do you think would fit the roll of the parent that is more interested in catching and dissecting ghosts? Because there will be no bumbling parents in this house. 
> 
> You have the manic inventor dad bad ass that is competent but a soft heart to ghosts and the parent that will kick a ghosts ass, and then be like? A 10000% ok with dissecting the ghost because it could help better humanity and is genuinely curious. 
> 
> All the while both Tony and his s/o are the most embarrassing and loving parents. Like.... I just can't decide who i want in that second role of 'Maddie" because Pepper, Stephen (and loki) fit that role REALLY well. 
> 
> Well constructive criticism and suggestions down below


End file.
